Voiceless
by AkudanErika
Summary: Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, sedikit mengadah menatap anak laki-laki berambut kuning berdiri diatas bukit, tersenyum kepadanya kemudian melambaikan tangan. Seperti Bunga Matahari. Sasuke acuh, ia kembali menatap bianglala kemudian tertunduk, mengulas senyum. Namun saat ia menoleh kebelakang lagi, dia menghilang.
1. 00 - Prolog

_Ayunan, bunga matahari_

 _Angin, tawa, dan canda_

 _Hantaman dan darah_

 _Tangis dan duka_

 _Terpisah, pecah._

 _Bunga Matahari layu dan patah_

 _Bunga Matahari kesepian_

 _Terberai, tertiup angin, terbuang_

 _Tersia-siakan_

 _Bunga Matahari sedih dan bisu._

 _Tangkai mungil digapai_

 _Disambung dan dirajut_

 _"Aku ingin menolongnya."_

 _Menyatukan setiap mahkotanya_

 _"Aku ingin mendengar kata-kata Bunga Matahari"_

 _"Aku ingin mendengar tawanya"._

 _Awan mendung melindunginya_

 _Hujan menenangkannya_

 _Salju memeluknya_

 _Pangeran penyendiri itu menyelamatkannya. […]_

-00-

VOICELESS

Sasuke Uchiha Naruto Uzumaki Fanfiction

All Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Voiceless (Suara Bunga Matahari) (c) AkudanErika

Warning :

Cerita ini mengandung unsur kekerasan, Mature content, Yaoi/BoysLove. (Sudut pandang bisa saja berubah-ubah.)

*

*

*

Ayunan tua berderit, tawa anak-anak dan gurauan ibu mereka tampak begitu menyenangkan. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang melambaikan tangan padanya, untuk sekedar mengajaknya bermain bola bersama.

"Okaa-chan.." Jemari mungilnya meremat rantai ayunan yang sudah berkarat.

Terus diam seperti itu sampai langit mulai jingga, dan beberapa lampu kedai dinyalakan. Kaki mungilnya melangkah riang, menari sendirian tanpa teman. Menyusuri jalanan becek menuju rumahnya. Bila ia temukan boneka yang dibuang, ia akan pungut dan ia bersihkan, lalu disimpan.

*

*

Bianglala itu berputar pelan, manik hitamnya melihat dari kejauhan. Jembatan kayu tampak licin. Telapak kakinya menyentuh air danau, bergoyang pelan menciptakan riak kecil.

Hujan sudah lama reda, dan angin itu menerbangkan payungnya. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, sedikit mengadah menatap anak laki-laki berambut kuning berdiri diatas bukit, tersenyum kepadanya kemudian melambaikan tangan. Seperti Bunga Matahari. Sasuke acuh, ia kembali menatap bianglala kemudian tertunduk, mengulas senyum. Namun saat ia menoleh kebelakang lagi, dia menghilang.

Bunga Matahari diatas bukit

Menghibur hujan kala senja.

[00 - Prolog]


	2. 01

[01]

Tirai kusam, jendela dibuka membiarkan udara pagi mengusap wajahnya. Naruto menyukainya, menyukai bagaimana langit begitu terlihat indah dengan warna oranye, menyukai daun-daun yang tampak basah karena embun.

Ia merasa sedikit baik hari ini. Dimulai dari ia dapat tidur nyenyak setelah bekerja paruh waktu dan makan dengan cukup. Meninggalkan jendela tua itu, Naruto bergegas untuk bersiap ke sekolah.

Ayahnya tidak pulang lagi malam ini. Kaleng-kaleng bir tampak berserakan di meja ruang tamu. Meletakkan tas selempang sekolahnya, Naruto memunguti semuanya, memasukkan kaleng kosong itu kedalam kantong plastik besar untuk kemudian dibuang ke tempat sampah. Setelah dikiranya cukup bersih, ia pergi ke dapur sekedar cuci tangan dan minum air putih, tanpa sarapan.

Ditentengnya plastik penuh kaleng kosong tadi, tangan mungilnya berusaha membuka pintu, keluar, kemudian menutupnya dengan pelan. Tempat sampah umum tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, hanya berjarak sekitar 30 meter saja.

Orang-orang belum tampak sibuk, bahkan kucing liar itu masih tidur nyenyak didalam terowongan pastik yang biasa digunakan anak-anak kecil bermain. Ya, Naruto haruslah berangkat kesekolah lebih pagi, ia tidak bisa naik angkutan umum seperti bis, apalagi taksi. Untuk sarapan pun ia harus berfikir beberapa kali.

*

*

Bel masuk berbunyi setelah langkah Naruto yang keempat dari gerbang masuk. Anak-anak orang kaya itu berlarian dengan gembira sambil menggandeng teman-teman sederajatnya, bersenda-gurau ataupun saling pamer.

Kelas juga masih riuh, Kakashi-sensei tidak pernah masuk kelas tepat waktu. Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku paling belakang, pojok dekat jendela, dimana ia dapat melihat semua teman-temannya, meskipun teman-temannya haruslah berbalik untuk melihatnya, tapi itu tidaklah perlu. Naruto menyukai tempat ini, ia juga bisa melihat pohon-pohon dan rumah-rumah yang tampak kecil berjajar rapi.

"Ohayou!" Kelas masih riuh beberapa detik sebelum menjadi begitu senyap. Kakashi-sensei berdiri didepan kelas tidak sendirian. Pemuda tinggi berkulit putih berdiri disebelahnya. Kelopak mata Naruto agak melebar, wajah itu terlihat familiar.

"Yak, mulai hari ini kalian dapat teman baru." Anak perempuan di kelas terkagum-kagum saling berbisik. Kakashi-sensei mempersilahkannya memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari Amerika. Salam kenal." Sasuke sedikit membungkuk, mengabaikan berisiknya anak-anak perempuan maupun laki-laki.

"Serius dia pernah sekolah di Amerika?"

"Dia pasti sangat kaya, ah lihat wajah itu."

"Haaa.. Aku iri, pasti sangat keren kalau bisa sekolah di Amerika."

"Apa dia anak bermasalah? Kenapa harus pindah ke sekolah kita ini sementara banyak sekolah elit."

"Masa bodoh dengan itu, kyaaa dia tampan sekali."

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian bisa berkenalan nanti. Nah Uchiha-kun, kau bisa duduk disebelah sana." Kakashi-sensei menunjuk bangku kosong dibarisan paling belakang, dijawab dengan anggukan Sasuke.

Dia terlihat angkuh, pikir beberapa orang. Dia terlihat sangat kaya, pikir yang lainnya. Langkah kaki panjangnya saja terlihat mempesona. Naruto masih memperhatikannya, apa dia tidak salah orang? Ia masih mengingatnya sedikit, anak laki-laki yang sendirian di danau bertahun-tahun yang lalu, anak laki-laki yang tidak membalas lambaian tangannya. Namanya Sasuke, mau tidak mau Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke hanya menatap mejanya begitu dia sampai, kemudian melihat ke sekeliling, menemukan Naruto, ia berjalan ke arahnya. Naruto agak terkejut, ia mendongak menatap Sasuke yang berdiri disebelah bangkunya.

"Uchiha-kun, apa kau ada masalah dengan bangku disana?" Murid-murid yang duduk dibarisan depan turut menoleh, mencari keberadaan Sasuke, sebagian kecil dari mereka menatap Naruto.

"Bisa kita bertukar tempat duduk?"

Naruto diam beberapa detik saat menatap mata tajam itu, mengangguk dan dengan tergesa-gesa memberesi barang-barangnya, pindah tempat duduk, dimana dia tidak akan bisa menatap langit dan pohon-pohon.

Dia menatap Sasuke dari tempat duduk barunya. Sasuke juga menatapnya, menganggukkan kepalanya sekali sebagai pengganti ucapan terimakasih sebelum ia memalingkan wajah dan menyiapkan beberapa buku pelajaran.

*

*

Kali ini bel istirahat. Naruto menutup buku matematikanya, kemudian melipat tangannya diatas meja sebagai bantal kepalanya. Anak-anak perempuan masih riuh, mengajak Sasuke berkenalan kemudian berteriak-teriak heboh saat keluar kelas.

"Hei, mau ke kantin bersama kami?" Ajak beberapa anak laki-laki.

"Tidak."

"Hee, jangan sombong seperti itu, apa kau ini anti sosial?" Salah satu diantara mereka tampak tidak suka.

"Apa aku terlihat peduli?"

Naruto membuka matanya, menegapkan tubuhnya menatap teman-teman sekelasnya keluar kelas meninggalkan Sasuke yang sibuk dengan sebuah buku tebal. Ah, dia memang orang yang dingin, pikir Naruto teringat dengan lambaian tangannya yang tidak terbalas sekian tahun yang lalu.

Sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua dikelas. Mata kelam itu melirik dengan kepala sedikit menoleh seolah tidak suka diperhatikan. Sementara Naruto tidak mampu tersenyum untuk saat ini, perutnya sakit dan mulutnya terasa pahit. Memalingkan wajah, Naruto mengambil air minumnya, meneguknya dengan rakus menyisakan setengah dari sebelumnya, kemudian menekuk tangan kirinya sebagai bantal sementara tangan kanannya memeluk perutnya. Ia Lapar. Padahal semalam ia sudah makan. Sasuke tidak menatapnya lagi untuk saat ini. Naruto tertidur.

 _[..] Bunga Matahari layu dan patah_

 _"Kushina pasti sangat menyesal melahirkanmu!"_

 _"Kushina pasti sangat membencimu!"_ _Tangan mungilnya melindungi kepala pirangnya dari tendangan kaki berbalut sepatu butut, meringkuk pasrah tanpa perlawanan. Darah mengalir dari salah satu lubang hidungnya, pelipis yang memar dan sudut bibir yang sedikit sobek. Menangis tanpa suara, sampai tertidur._ _Bahkan rasa sakitnya terbawa kedalam mimpi._

*

*

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap tembok didepan wajahnya. Mimpi itu lagi, air mata diseka dengan telapak tangan. Ruang kelas yang begitu sepi dicahayai warna langit sore. Hari ini tidak ada yang membangunkannya sekalipun ia tidur sampai kelas bubar. Menegapkan tubuhnya, terkejut mendapati Sasuke berdiri disebelah bangkunya, menyodorkan selembar sapu tangan berwarna putih bersih.

"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke lalu sapu tangannya secara bergantian, bibir keringnya mengulas senyum sambil mengangguk, tangan kanannya meraih sapu tangan itu.

"Kau menangis sampai sesenggukan tadi, sesaat setelah orang-orang berisik itu pergi." Sasuke melangkahkkan kakinya menuju pintu belakang, namun kemudian ia berbalik setelah mendengar suara yang sedikit gaduh dibelakangnya. Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sampai-sampai kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki itu berderit keras.

Bibirnya bergerak pelan.

"Apa?"

"A- ari.. A-arigato.." Naruto masih tersenyum seperti sebelumnya, tangannya gemetaran, tapi ia merasa sangat lega bisa mengatakannya meskipun sangat lirih. Sementara Sasuke menatap mata biru itu beberapa detik sebelum pergi keluar kelas. Lalu diusapnya sebuah tulisan latin disudut sapu tangan itu, 'Uchiha Sasuke', siapa sangka, sifat dinginnya itu mampu menghangatkan hatinya.

*

*

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, meraih sapu tangan milik Sasuke yang ia simpan di saku celananya. Tersenyum. Kemudian pandangan matanya beralih pada jalanan setapak yang penuh dengan rumput hijau. Diseberang sana, ada danau yang cukup luas, danau tempat ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Dia selalu memikirkannya, apakah ada seseorang yang sama kesepiannya seperti dirinya. Naruto duduk di rerumputan, memeluk lututnya. Ditatapnya anak kecil yang digandeng ayahnya itu menari-nari dengan begitu riang, mengingatkanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia iri. Naruto menghela nafas sedih, hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

 _"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ Naruto sangat menyukai kalimat itu, sebuah kalimat yang benar-benar membuat hatinya menghangat. Ia juga suka tatapan Sasuke, wajahnya bersemu dan airmatanya menetes. Tanpa menyadari Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya, memperhatikan.

*

*

"Naruto!" Tenten yang barusaja keluar dari restoran itu melambaikan tangannya, tangannya yang satu menenteng sekantong plastik besar berisi sampah. Naruto membalas lambaiannya, kemudian menatap sekeliling restoran yang agak sepi. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu, piring-piring kotor didapur sudah menumpuk. Daaann.. tadi ada pelanggan yang tidak memakan makanannya, jadi aku mengambilnya untukmu." Tenten berbisik pada kalimat terakhir.

"Um!" Berterimakasih, Naruto segera masuk kedalam.

Dia bekerja paruh waktu disini, menjadi tukang cuci piring jauh lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan apapun. Naruto tidak pernah tau apa yang dilakukan ayahnya diluar sana, dia tidak pernah mendapat uang jajan. Ayahnya pernah bilang, biaya untuk sekolahnya saja sudah sangat merepotkan, ditambah lagi jika Naruto harus meminta uang jajan. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk bekerja.

Dan tentang makanan itu, jika boleh jujur, Naruto makan sisa makanan orang-orang itu. Tenten yang notabenenya tau bagaimana keadaannya memilah beberapa makanan sisa di piring yang menurutnya masih bagus dan bisa dimakan. Naruto sendiri sangat berterimakasih akan hal itu, ia sangat bersyukur masih bisa makan makanan sisa, daripada dirinya mati kelaparan.

*

*

"Ha'i.. Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya!!"

Restoran sudah tutup, Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Tenten yang arah pulangnya berlawanan dengan Naruto. Ah, dia mendapatkan cukup banyak makanan yang bisa ia makan malam ini. Tenten bilang kepadanya kalau makanan itu pasti sudah basi jika ia menyimpannya sampai pagi, jadi Naruto akan memakannya sekarang.

Bangku taman didekat restoran itu terlihat nyaman, Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk disana. Dibukanya kotak berisi makanan itu, terlihat sangat lezat.

"Kau?"

Naruto ingat suara itu, kepala pirangnya mendongak. Sasuke. Ditutupnya lagi kotak makannya. Sasuke masih menatap Naruto yang masih memakai seragam karyawan. "Kau.. bekerja disini?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke dengan pakaian santainya itu menenteng kantong belanja. Sepertinya dari minimarket. Keduanya terdiam, Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya. Canggung.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, jika kau ingat." Ujar Sasuke sambil meletakkan belanjaannya disebelahnya. Naruto terkejut akan hal itu, ia pikir Sasuke tidak mengingatnya. Naruto mengangguk cepat, senyumnya mengembang.

"Kau juga ingat?"

"Um!" Mau tidak mau Sasuke menahan senyumnya, kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Dan senyum Naruto memudar perlahan, ia menundukkan kepalanya beberapa saat. Diambilnya sebuah buku catatan kecil disaku celananya, membukanya lalu menunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

 _"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."_ Kemudian ia buka halaman selanjutnya. _"Senang bisa mengenalmu."_ Dada Sasuke berdenyut sakit, ia tidak tau kenapa, melihat senyum Naruto yang kembali mengembang itu membuatnya ingin menangis.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke, Naruto membuka halaman selanjutnya lagi. Sasuke membacanya dengan teliti tulisan yang tidak begitu rapi itu. _"Maaf tentang hal ini, aku kesulitan dalam berbicara, dan aku tidak menguasai bahasa isyarat."_ Ditatapnya Naruto lagi, senyumnya masih sama.

"Aku.. aku Sasuke, senang bisa bertemu dan mengenalmu.." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, dan Naruto menjabat tangannya. Begitu hangat dan terasa sangat kecil digenggamannya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil sebelum menarik tangannya pelan.

"Kau belum mau pulang? Ini sudah hampir larut malam." Sasuke kembali membuka percakapan, dilihatnya Naruto yang menggeleng kecil kemudian menunjuknya.

"Sebentar lagi, aku sedang ingin menghirup udara diluar rumah." Naruto mengangguk menanggapi jawabannya. Begitu canggung, apalagi Sasuke yang jarang bicara itu harus banyak-banyak mencari topik untuk dibahas. "Aku rasa kau harus segera pulang, orang tuamu pasti khawatir." Namun Sasuke menyesali kalimatnya, Naruto menunduk dalam-dalam tidak menanggapi perkataannya dengan sekedar mengangguk ataupun menggeleng.

"Ah- Maaf.. kau tinggal sen-" Sasuke bungkam, ia melihat air bening itu menetes mengalir dipipi Naruto, ia bingung, apa dia salah?, tangan berkulit tan itu bergetar menggenggam kotak makannya. "M-maafkan aku, ka-kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mengusap airmatanya dengan cepat, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia tidak menatap Sasuke sama sekali saat membungkukkan badannya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. "O-oi!, Naruto! Tunggu dulu-"

Namun baru beberapa langkah Naruto berlari, ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh. Kotak makannya terlempar, isinya berhamburan ditanah. Naruto menyesali tingkahnya, ia segera memunguti beberapa lauk yang masih bisa dibersihkan. Ia sempat menoleh kebelakang melihat Sasuke yang berlari kearahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa berlari seperti itu!" Naruto hanya diam, Sasuke berjongkok didepannya. "Jangan, itu sudah kotor, kau buang saja." Sasuke menahan tangannya yang hendak mengambil sepotong kecil ayam goreng ditanah. Naruto menggeleng cepat, dirinya butuh makan. "Aku bilang jangan!"

"Ti-tidak!" Didorongnya bahu Sasuke, ia kembali menangis membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang menatapnya dan Sasuke dengan heran tanpa berniat menolong atau sekedar bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf.." Lirih Sasuke, ia masih belum mengerti kenapa Naruto sampai menangis seperti itu hanya karna hal sepele. "Ayo.. bangun.." Berdiri lebih dulu, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto mendongak, menatap telapak tangan putih Sasuke cukup lama sebelum menerima uluran tangannya. "Kau mempermalukanku." Gumam Sasuke, tangan besarnya menepuk puncak kepala Naruto pelan. Beberapa orang masih memperhatikan mereka.

"O-men.." Ucap Naruto tidak terlalu jelas, tapi Sasuke dapat mendengarnya.

"Ayo, biar aku ganti makananmu." Dengan cepat Naruto menolak, ia ambil buku catatannya lalu menulis sesuatu.

 _"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja."_

"Jika kau baik-baik saja, kenapa sampai menangis seperti itu? Ayo, aku akan ganti makananmu." Tanpa beban, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto, mengajaknya ke sebuah minimarket tempatnya belanja tadi berhubung tempat-tempat makan sudah tutup.

Sesampainya, Naruto hanya diam berdiri didepan pintu minimarket, tidak berniat masuk kedalam. "Kenapa? Ayo.." Ajak Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Naruto menggeleng dan Sasuke mendesah lelah. "Kalau begitu kau tunggu disini, dan jangan kemana-mana. Ini, bawa." Diserahkannya barang belanjaannya, kemudian Sasuke masuk kedalam setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Naruto.

 _"Sasuke sangat baik.."_ Naruto menambahkan kalimat itu kedalam buku catatannya, ia tersenyum kecil mengingat Sasuke mengatakan 'Kau baik-baik saja?' beberapa kali kepadanya. Ia sangat menyukai perhatian Sasuke, sekalipun jika itu hanya bentuk rasa kasihan Sasuke kepadanya.

Tidak lama, Sasuke keluar dari minimarket dengan sekantong plastik penuh makanan instan, roti, sekarton susu sapi, dan beberapa kotak susu 250ml. Naruto menatap Sasuke kemudian belanjaannya. Bukankah itu terlalu banyak?

"Ini, kau juga harus sarapan agar perutmu tidak sakit, paling tidak makan roti ini." Sasuke menyodorkan kantong plastik itu, sementara Naruto masih mencerna ucapan Sasuke. "Haahh.. aku tau perutmu sakit tadi pagi sewaktu disekolah, sampai-sampai kau menangis."

Naruto ingat, ia tertidur karna kelaparan dan bermimpi ditendang dan dipukuli ayahnya. Kepala pirang itu kembali tertunduk sebelum menerima pemberian Sasuke. Ia kembali menulis sesuatu. _"Terimakasih Sasuke.."_ ia tunjukkan pada Sasuke, lalu ia tunjukkan juga halaman sebelumnya. _"Sasuke sangat baik.."_

Sasuke terdiam membaca tulisan Naruto, ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Ya.." … "A-aku harus pulang, sampai jumpa." Ditepuknya kepala Naruto pelan, kemudian berlalu dari hadapa Naruto.

 _"Terimakasih.."_ Naruto melambaikan tangannya menatap punggung lebar Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dari hadapannya. Ia sangat ingin berteman dengan Sasuke sejak pertamakali mereka bertatapan di danau itu, dan ia berharap hal itu terwujud mulai dari sekarang.

*

*

 _"Sasuke sangat baik.."_ Lagi-lagi wajah Sasuke menghangat, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa sifat perhatiannya yang seolah-olah lama terkubur kini kembali lagi hanya karna melihat Naruto menangis. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa kasihan pada Naruto yang kesulitan mengeluarkan suaranya apalagi berbicara, dan sebagiannya lagi ia tidak tau, rasanya aneh.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke membuka gerbang rumahnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas, sudah jam 11 lebih. Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menangis saat ia mengatakan keluarga. Apa keluarganya bermasalah? Atau yang lebih parah keluarganya sudah tidak ada?. Sasuke menghela nafas lagi.

Lampu ruang utama rumahnya menyala secara otomatis begitu dirinya masuk, diletakkannya barang belanjaannya di meja ruang tamu sementara dirinya menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa, menatap langit-lagit ruangan itu. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. "Sasuke sangat baik.." Gumamnya pelan. Memejamkan matanya lelah, seingatnya baru kali ini ada yang berucap seperti itu padanya selain Itachi kakaknya.

"Apa aku benar-benar bersikap baik?"

*

*

Sementara Naruto barusaja sampai rumahnya, lampu rumah masih mati, kemungkinan besar ayahnya belum juga pulang. Naruto merasa sedikit lega, ia tidak akan dituduh mencuri di minimarket untuk saat ini.

Setelah masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu, Naruto berlari kelantai atas, dia harus menyembunyikan makanan pemberian Sasuke jika tidak ingin ayahnya curiga. Setahunya, ayahnya itu tidak pernah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Selesai, Naruto menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Harap-harap tidak ada tikus yang menghancurkan makanannya. Setelah itu Naruto bergegas mandi, jadi ia bisa langsung istirahat setelahnya.

Naruto terbangun setelah mendengar kegaduhan dilantai satu, itu pasti ayahnya. Ditatapnya jam dinding diatas meja belajarnya, ia dapat melihat samar-samar, masih pukul 2 pagi. Naruto mencoba untuk kembali tidur, ia baru saja tidur jam 12 malam tadi.

"NARUTO!!"

Naruto terlonjak kaget, dengan terburu-buru dirinya berlari menuju lantai satu dimana ayahnya berteriak memanggilnya. Ayahnya terlihat mabuk, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya pada anak tangga terakhir. Ia takut.

"Kau buang kemana bir ku, haaahh!!" Minato, laki-laki 45 tahun itu mendekat kearahnya, kemudian meremas rambut Naruto dengan kasar. Beberapa helai tampak rontok. Naruto menggeleng pelan sembari menahan rasa sakit pada kepalanya.

"Apaa? Kau bisu? Hahahaha! Jawab aku anak sialan!" Minato berteriak didepan wajah Naruto, sementara si pirang lemah diam tak melawan saat ayahnya menarik kepalanya lalu mendorongnya hingga tubuh ringkih itu terhempas dan kepalanya menubruk tembok. Naruto meringkuk menahan sakit, ia tidak boleh menangis didepan ayahnya, dan ia yakin ini belumlah selesai.

"Jawab aku, dasar tolol!" Minato kembali menarik kepala Naruto, dan Naruto hanya mampu menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Naruto sangatlah yakin, kaleng-kaleng bir yang ia buang pagi tadi sudah kosong semua, dan ayahnya ini pastilah hanya ingin menyiksanya. "Oooh astaga, kau benar-benar bisu?"

 ** _DUGG!_**

Kepalanya kembali dihempaskan ke tembok, Naruto merasa pening sekarang. Dapat ia lihat ayahnya mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapannya. "Kasihan sekali, enyahlah kau."

Naruto segera berdiri, terhyung-hyung saat ia menaiki tangga untuk kembali kekamarnya. Pintu ditutup pelan, kemudian ia kunci rapat-rapat. Dirabanya kepalanya perlahan _, "D-darah?"_ Naruto tidaklah begitu panik, ia harus segera membersihkannya dengan air bersih. Masih beruntung ayahnya tidak memukulnya diwajah, sehingga teman-temannya -atau mungkin bukan- tidak akan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dirinya berkelahi.

Syukurlah, kepalanya hanya lecet sedikit. Dikeringkannya rambut pirangnya yang basah, kembali terbesit ucapan ayahnya, _"Kasihan sekali, enyahlah kau." …_ Naruto tertunduk, mungkin.. dirinya memang lebih baik tidak dilahirkan, pikirnya sederhana.

Sementara Minato terduduk di karpet berdebu bersandar pada sofa ruang tamu, menatap kosong fotonya dan wanita cantik berambut merah yang terlihat bahagia dihari pernikahan mereka. Minato merindukannya. Namun umur pernikahan mereka teramat singkat, Kushina, wanita cantik itu meninggal saat melahirkan anak pertamanya, Naruto.

*

*

Naruto membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa pening dan matanya terasa sembab. Cahaya matahari menerpa wajah sedihnya. Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya sembari meraba kepalanya yang pastinya memar, mencoba melupakan rasa sakitnya. Dan dengan segera ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan segera bersiap untuk ke sekolah.

 _"Semoga ayah sudah pergi.."_

Pikirnya. Naruto tidak membenci ayahnya, tapi bukan berarti Naruto menyayangi ayahnya yang selalu berlaku kasar kepadanya. Yang Naruto harapkan adalah terbebas dari segala sikap kasar ayahnya itu, hanya satu itu saja Naruto pastilah sangat bersyukur. Ia tidak masalah bila ayahnya tidak lagi menafkahinya sebagai anak, Naruto bisa mencari uang sendiri, meskipun tidak seberapa tapi itu cukup jika hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Naruto teringat dengan makanan yang Sasuke berikan padanya semalam, dengan wajah sedikit berseri Naruto mengambil sebuah roti susu dan sekotak susu coklat 250ml dan memakannya. Ah, ia merasa senang bisa sarapan.

Naruto cukup kenyang setelah itu, kemudian dengan sedikit mengendap-endap Naruto menuruni tangga. Dapat ia lihat ayahnya tertidur disofa, masih dengan mengendap-endap Naruto keluar kemudian menutup pintu depan dengan sangat pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan ayahnya yang tampak sangat kelelahan.

*

*

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya begitu pintu belakang kelas digeser. Earphone menggantung indah ditelinganya mengalunkan lagu klasik kesukaannya. Manik hitamnya bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto. Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk senyum kecil, dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh Naruto sebelum sipirang itu duduk di kursinya.

Naruto mengambil buku catatannya yang selalu ia sembunyikan dari semua orang disekolah, ia menulis sesuatu, _"Aku harap, Sasuke mau berteman denganku..",_ ia ingin menunjukkannya nanti saat jam istirahat. Detik berikutnya ia teringat sesuatu.

 _"Bukan karena Sasuke memberiku makanan, tapi karena aku benar-benar menyuk-"_ Tangannya berhenti menulis, pipinya terasa menghangat. Naruto mencoret-coret kata terakhirnya. _"-ingin berteman."_

Sasuke menatap Naruto dari bangkunya, "Apa yang dia tulis?" Gumamnya pelan. "Sesuatu tentangku lagi?"

"Sas.." Sasuke sedikit berjengit kemudian menoleh kearah sumber suara. Pemuda berambut dikucir tinggi mirip nanas itu menunjuk earphonenya. Sasuke menyadari sesuatu, Sensei bermuka garang sudah berdiri didepan kelas, menatapnya.

"Apa?"

*

*

"Haah.." Sasuke menghela nafasnya begitu Kurenai-sensei keluar kelas diikuti siswa-siswi yang ingin makan di kantin atau sekedar nongkrong di kamarmandi. Ia benci pelajaran sejarah. Tidak banyak orang dikelas, hanya ada dirinya, si rambut nanas yang hampir tertidur dan pemuda berisik yang terus mengoceh disebelahnya, perempuan kutubuku yang tidak ia kenal, dan Naruto.

Dan lagi-lagi dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah berdiri disebelahnya selama beberapa detik. Belum sempat dirinya bertanya kenapa, Naruto sudah menyodorinya dengan buku catatannya.

 _"Aku harap, Sasuke mau berteman denganku.." … "Berkat Sasuke, aku bisa sarapan dan minum susu." … "Bukan karena Sasuke memberiku makanan, tapi karena aku benar-benar ingin berteman."_

Sasuke mengambil buku Naruto saat mata tajamnya menemukan suatu kata yang aneh disana.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya sedikit menyeringai, menahan kekehan. Dan dengan cepat Naruto merebut bukunya, menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Sasuke menatap kepala pirang itu, kemudian ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tangan kanannya terulur mengusap pipi Naruto pelan.

"Ya.."

Naruto mendongak perlahan saat merasakan tangan Sasuke di pipinya dan jawaban Sasuke atas permintannya. Ia agak malu diperlakukan seperti itu, apalagi ada berberapa orang dikelas namun hal itu hanya beberapa saat. Senyum Sasuke membuatnya mematung dengan wajah yang begitu merah.

Tangan diturunkan, Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang tidak bereaksi. Detakan jantungan sedikit lebih cepat, dan rasa aneh itu masih ada. Tapi yang jelas, dia merasa bahagia dapat berteman dengan seseorang.

-01-


	3. 02

_Naruto mendongak perlahan saat merasakan tangan Sasuke di pipinya dan jawaban Sasuke atas permintannya. Ia agak malu diperlakukan seperti itu, apalagi ada berberapa orang dikelas namun hal itu hanya beberapa saat. Senyum Sasuke membuatnya mematung dengan wajah yang begitu merah._

 _Tangan diturunkan, Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang tidak bereaksi. Detakan jantungan sedikit lebih cepat, dan rasa aneh itu masih ada. Tapi yang jelas, dia merasa bahagia dapat berteman dengan seseorang._

-02-

"Hee? Shika, apa yang Naruto lakukan disitu?" Pemuda berisik bertato merah dipipinya itu menggumam heran, Sasuke juga tidak menanggapinya.

"Diamlah Kiba, aku benar-benar mengantuk." Shikamaru, si rambut nanas itu mencoba tidak peduli, kepalanya ia tenggelamkan pada kedua lengannya yang ia tekuk diatas meja. Sementara Kiba, masih memperhatikan Naruto yang berdiri dengan wajah merah didepan Sasuke yang juga diam menatap Naruto.

"Arigato." Sasuke kembali bersuara, dan Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya malu. Setelahnya Sasuke kembali duduk di bangkunya, menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya. Disobeknya kertas itu dengan rapi, lalu ia berikan pada Naruto.

 _"Kau, adalah teman pertamaku. Aku, merasa senang."_ Naruto membacanya baik-baik, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke memang juga kesulitan untuk menjalin sebuah pertemanan dengan seseorang. Tapi Naruto berhasil, ia juga merasa sangat senang. Lalu dilipatnya kertas itu dan ia selipkan di buku catatannya.

Naruto tersenyum menatap Sasuke sebelum membungkukkan badannya beberapa-detik dan kembali duduk dibangkunya dengan perasaan bahagia. Mereka kembali bertatapan, Naruto sangatlah menyukai senyum Sasuke dan Sasuke sangatlah menyukai mata Naruto. Remaja berkulit putih itu memutus tatapannya, ahh.. ini benar-benar aneh.

Kelas kembali riuh saat siswa-siswi kembali dari kantin setelah bel masuk berdering keras. Tidak lama setelah itu Ibiki-sensei masuk ke kelas dan memberikan materi baru. Naruto tampak asik dengan buku catatannya, ia menulis banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Sasuke, ia ingin menjadi teman yang baik, ia juga ingin tau apa makanan favoritnya, apa hobinya, dan banyak lagi. Senyum kembali terulas.

"Baiklah, Naruto? Bisa kau baca sub-bab halaman 43?" Ibiki-sensei berujar menunjuk salah satu muridnya secara acak, dan Naruto membeku, tangannya tiba-tiba menjadi begitu dingin. Orang-orang didepannya menoleh heran karena ia tidak juga membacanya. "Naruto? Kau mendengarku kan?"

"Sensei!" Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya, semua pandangan beralih pada Sasuke, termasuk Naruto yang hampir menangis karena takut. "Aku ingin membacanya." Diliriknya Naruto sekilas, _"Jangan khawatir."_

"Ah, baiklah.. Uchiha-kun, silahkan."

Naruto menghela nafas lega.

*

Pelajaran selesai, siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas. Naruto mengemasi buku-bukunya, ia harus segera pergi bekerja. Dan baru saja ia berdiri, Naruto mengurungkan langkahnya mendapati anak perempuan berambut pink berdiri didepannya.

"Apa kau sibuk, Naruto? Aku akan pergi karaoke dengan teman-temanku, bisa kau gantikan aku piket hari ini?" Ujarnya sembari menunjuk teman-teman perempuannya yang sudah menunggu didepan pintu. Naruto tertunduk, ia tidak bisa menolak, ia mengangguk begitu saja.

"Oi, kerjakan tugasmu sendiri. Kau pikir Naruto itu babumu, huh?" Sakura dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang, didapatinya Sasuke dengan wajah angkuhnya mendekat kearah mereka. Naruto agak terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan untuknya.

"A-ah, Sasuke-kun.. tapi N-naruto sendiri tidak keberatan, kan Nar-"

"Dia ada janji denganku. Dan jika kau punya banyak waktu untuk karaokean dengan teman-teman tololmu itu, tentunya kau juga bisa melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi kewajibanmu. Ayo Naruto." Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang tidak bisa menjawab ucapannya, Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto keluar kelas.

Telapak tangan Naruto terasa dingin, mungkin sedikit lebih dingin dari telapak tangan Sasuke. Mereka masih bergandengan, Sasuke berjalan cepat dengan Naruto yang berjalan sedikit tertunduk dibelakangnya. Beberapa siswa-siswi memperhatikan mereka. Naruto merasa malu sekalipun Sasuke tampak tidak peduli dengan orang-orang itu. Dan genggaman tangan dilepaskan begitu mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Sasuke mendengus terlihat kesal.

"Sudah berapa lama kau dimanfaatkan seperti tadi?" Sasuke bersedekap, menatap Naruto yang memalingkan wajah dan enggan menjawab. "Haa.. Naruto, jika kau tidak melawan, kau akan tetap ditindas, kau akan selalu dianggap rendah. Kau tidak perlu peduli dengan tahta mereka, mereka juga makan nasi sepertimu. Kau harus melawan jika kau tidak suka, atau kau memang suka dianggap seperti sampah?"

Sasuke menyesali kalimat terakhirnya seperti malam itu. Naruto tampak menunduk sedih dengan kepalan tangan yang bergetar. Tidak, Naruto harus mendengarkannya. "Aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk saat ini. Kau tidak seharusnya takut." Jeda, Naruto masih diam ditempatnya dengan reaksi yang tidak berubah. "Kau tidak perlu membentak mereka. Kau bisa gunakan tangan atau kakimu, bahkan kepalamu."

Naruto menatap sepatunya yang terlihat kabur karna air matanya yang menetes. _"…atau kau memang suka dianggap seperti sampah?"_ Dan dapat Naruto lihat Sasuke melangkah pergi. "Sa-ssu.." Panggilnya dengan suara bergetar. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak berniat berbalik.

"A-riga..tto.."

"Pulanglah. Hati-hati."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Ia ingin berbalik dan memeluk bocah pirang itu tapi hatinya terlalu sakit untuk melihatnya menangis.

Sasuke itu baik. Naruto menatap sobekan kertas yang terselip di buku catatannya, sebelum menutupnya kembali dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Ia tau, Sasuke bermaksud memotivasinya dengan caranya sendiri, ia juga tidak pernah suka dengan si gadis pink yang selalu memintanya untuk menggatikan piket, ia tidak mau dianggap sampah. Tapi pada kenyataannya ia tidak bisa melawan.

*

Restoran tutup lebih awal, syukurlah, dengan begitu Naruto bisa belajar dan istirahat dengan cukup. Hari ini Naruto tidak mengambil makanan sisa, ia masih punya roti dan sekarton susu dari Sasuke yang pasti cukup untuknya selama 3-4 hari kedepan.

Naruto berhenti didepan gerbang kecil berkarat rumahnya, tangan kirinya menggenggam salah satu batang besi bau itu. Pintu rumahnya masih tertutup rapat, apa ayahnya pergi lagi?. Naruto segera saja masuk. Dibukanya pintu depan rumahnya, tidak dikunci, dan ayahnya duduk disofa, memakan semua roti susu miliknya.

"Ah, kau pulang? Aku sangat lapar, dan darimana kau dapat makanan ini?" Minato melirik Naruto yang diam menatap sampah yang berserakan diatas meja. Persediaannya untuk beberapa hari kedepan lenyap. Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Oi..! Apa kau tuli juga sekarang?" Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Kau mencuri?" Menggeleng. Minato mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Dan kau menyembunyikan makanan sebanyak ini, tanpa membaginya denganku, anak macam apa kau ini, huh?" Minato berdiri, mengambil sekarton susu 1,5L kemudian membuka tutupnya yang masih tersegel.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat merasakan cairan beraroma sedikit manis itu membasahi kepalanya, turun membasahi seragam sekolahnya. Terbuang sia-sia.

"Kenapa? Aku baru tau kalau kau sangatlah pelit." Minato terkekeh, dibuangnya secara sembarang karton susu yang sudah kosong itu. Badan Naruto bergetar pelan, ia menangis saat matanya terbuka untuk melihat genangan susu dibawah kakinya.

 _BRAKK!_

Naruto didorong sekuat tenaga, terpleset hingga tubuhnya jatuh menabrak meja. Nyeri dan ngilu dapat ia rasakan pada lengan kanannya. Naruto berteriak tanpa suara. Ayahnya itu masih sempat menjambak rambutnya dan mendorongnya kasar dan hampir terbentur pinggiran meja. Melenggang meninggalkan Naruto, keluar, lalu membanting pintu.

*

Naruto mencoba berdiri, air matanya berderai tidak karuan menahan sakit pada lengannya, mungkin retak. Dengan langkah terseok dan tubuh yang basah, Naruto naik ke lantai atas, menuju kamarnya. Dan lagi-lagi hati Naruto berdenyut nyeri melihat kamarnya sangat berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Mengesampingkan hal itu, kaki gemetarannya ia seret masuk kedalam kamar mandi setelah ia letakkan tasnya yang basah sebagian ke lantai kamarnya.

"I-itaii.." Lengannya lebam, sakit sekali. Dibilasnya seragam sekolahnya dengan air, ia masih harus menggunakan seragam itu untuk besok pagi. Naruto masih terisak merasakan tangannya yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri, tetes-tetes air shower tidak membantu apapun. Setelah sekiranya bersih, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengeringkan tangan kanannya. Seingatnya ia masih punya obat penghilang lebam, semoga saja belum expired.

Dibukanya laci meja belajarnya, ketemu. Naruto sangat bersyukur obat salep itu masih cukup banyak dan masih bisa digunakan. Ia oleskan pelan pada bagian yang lebam dengan perlahan, ia masih bisa menggerakkan tangannya meskipun masih terasa sangat sakit dan tampak sedikit bengkak.

 _"Sakit.."_ Naruto mengusap airmatanya kasar dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana. Naruto beranjak dari meja belajarnya, berniat membersihkan kasurnya sedikit. Diliriknya jam dinding di kamarnya. Jam 9, sepertinya Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk belajar dan memilih untuk istirahat saja.

Tapi manik biru itu tampak melebar teringat sesuatu. Tas sekolahnya basah. Dengan tergesa Naruto membuka tasnya dengan tangan kirinya. Bagian dalam tasnya terasa lembab, masih untung buku-buku pinjaman perpustakaan sekolah tidak basah, tapi tidak dengan buku catatan kecilnya. Sebagian besar basah.

 _"Tulisan Sasuke.."_ Diambilnya sobekan kertas yang setengah basah dan lengket, Naruto menyisihkannya. Kemudian ia keluarkan barang-barangnya yang lain agar bisa kering dengan sendirinya. _"Kumohon, jangan sobek.."_ Naruto membawa kertas dengan tulisan Sasuke itu keatas kasurnya, meniup-niupnya berharap segera kering.

 _"Aku ingin menyimpannya.."_ Menyimpan hal sepele dari teman barunya.

 _[..] Bunga Matahari kesepian_

*

Awalnya seberti biasa, Naruto datang dan duduk dibangkunya dengan tenang, tapi tidak menyapa Sasuke seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke sendiri tidak begitu ambil pusing, mungkin Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan ucapan Sasuke kemarin sore. Tapi tidak setelah pelajaran dimulai. Naruto menulis dengan tangan kirinya. Sasuke diam tak memperdulikan ocehan senseinya didepan kelas, dan lebih memilih menatap Naruto yang tampak kesulitan dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Apa yang dia lakukan." Gumamnya. Shikamaru yang duduk didepannya tanpa sengaja mendengar, ia menoleh menatap Sasuke dan mengikuti arah pandangnya. Naruto. Sejak kapan dia kidal? Shikamaru berfikir sejenak.

"Mungkin tangan kanannya terluka."

Sasuke menatap si pemilik suara. "Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke berbisik, tidak ingin dimarahi senseinya.

"Aku tau kalian baru saja menjalin pertemanan, dan aku percaya kau bisa menjaga hal ini." Shikamaru memelankan suaranya, sebelum membenahkan posisi duduknya. Ia ambil pensil mekanik di meja Sasuke, kemudian menulis sesuatu pada halaman terakhir buku catatan Sasuke.

"Nara!" Tulisan selesai, Shikamaru berbalik menghadap papan tulis sesaat setelah ditegur Asuma-sensei.

"Maaf."

Sasuke, membaca tulisan itu.

 _"Dia adalah korban kekerasan, oleh ayahnya sendiri. Aku pernah melihatnya sekali dipukul dengan tongkat baseball. Dan jika kau bisa melihatnya, ada banyak luka dari tatapan matanya. Dan aku rasa, hanya kau dan aku yang tau bahwa Naruto kesulitan berbicara. Aku dapat menyimpulkan, hal itu bisa terjadi karena tekanan yang sangat besar."_ Sasuke tidak berkutik, menatap tulisan yang sedikit berantakan karena ditulis terburu-buru.

Naruto? Kekerasan? Diliriknya lagi Naruto yang masih menulis dengan tangan kirinya dan sesekali meremas perutnya. Tunggu, jika Shikamaru tau bahwa Naruto adalah korban kekerasan, tidak seharusnya dia diam saja. Ya, tidak seharusnya seperti itu.

Diremasnya buku paket matematika setebal 3cm di depannya. Seperti seringan ranting, Sasuke mengayunkannya kuat-kuat. _BRAK!_. Semua menatap Sasuke. Shikamaru memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening, nyaris pingsan karena kuatnnya pukulan yang Sasuke berikan.

"UCHIHA! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Asuma berjalan cepat kearahnya, terlihat lebih mengkhawatirkan Shikamaru yang masih memegangi kepalanya tanpa bicara apapun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, HAH!" Kiba tersulut emosi begitu dirinya melihat Shikamaru yang tampak kesakitan juga buku matematika yang sobek setengahnya. "Shika! Kau tidak papa?" .. "Apa yang kau pikirkan!-"

"Kiba! Bisa kau tenang!" Asuma membentak, kelas begitu hening dan hanya terdengar suara rintihan Shikamaru. "Bisa kau jelaskan?" Kembali membuka suara, Asuma menatap Sasuke penuh introgasi. "Jika kalian ingin berkelahi, silahkan, tapi jangan dikelasku." Jeda, Sasuke masih berdiri dengan tangannya yang dingin dan gemetaran. Kenapa ia begitu marah?, "Kau murid baru disini, aku tidak peduli asalmu darimana, tapi jaga etikamu."

Sasuke menulikan dirinya, kemudian diliriknya Naruto yang juga terlihat sangat terkejut atas kelakuannya. "Maaf. Aku hanya berfikir dia terlalu bodoh dengan membiarkan seseorang tersiksa tanpa berniat menolongnya." Tanpa permisi, Sasuke berlari keluar melalui pintu belakang kelas, melewati Naruto begitu saja.

"SASUKE!" Asuma sama sekali tidak dipedulikan.

"Oi! Mau kemana kau sialan!" Kiba makin emosi dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba seperti itu, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Kemudian ia berjongkok disamping meja Shikamaru, berniat mengusap punggungnya. "S-shika, kau mimisan!"

*

Sasuke menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang terlihat memerah. Ia merasa sangat tolol dengan kelakuannya barusan. Shikamaru terlalu bodoh, pikirnya. Ia sampai di atap sekolah, dan saat itu juga angin menyambutnya dengan lembut.

 _"Dan jika kau bisa melihatnya, ada banyak luka dari tatapan matanya."_

Tubuh jakungnya merosot, bersandar pada tembok gudang kecil tempat menyimpan alat-alat kebersihan yang sudah tidak terpakai. Tatapannya kosong, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan langit biru dengan sedikit awan disana. Rambut hitam diremas kuat. Apa Naruto sudah seperti itu sejak lama?, kenapa tidak ada yang menolongnya?

Sasuke mendongak, Naruto menyusulnya kesini.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Naruto duduk sebelahnya, tidak menjawab apapun dan hanya menatap langit. Sejujurnya Naruto diam-diam kesini saat Asuma-sensei dan beberapa anak laki-laki yang lain membantu Shikamaru pergi ke UKS.

Hening.. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Apa Sasuke mempunyai masalah dengan Shikamaru? Tapi, mengingat Sasuke masih baru disini.. itu sedikit tidak mungkin meskipun tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka adalah teman semasa kecil, begitulah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"S-sasu..ke, tt-ti-" Naruto menyerah, tangan kirinya meremas ujung seragamnya sedikit kecewa tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak apa. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu Naruto." Keduanya terdiam, Sasuke membenahkan posisi duduknya, menatap Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya. "Bukankah kita teman?" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, Naruto yang awalnya bingung kemudian mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi denganmu selama ini. Paling tidak.. kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kananmu."

Dapat Sasuke lihat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan tertunduk, ia tidak tau bagaimana cara menyampaikannya pada Sasuke sementara tangan kanannya saja sangat sakit untuk menulis. Naruto tau Sasuke masih menunggunya, kemudian diambilnya buku catatannya yang masih sedikit lembab dari kantong celananya, ia letakkan dibawah kemudian mulai menulis dengan tangan kirinya.

Sasuke membungkuk, memegangi buku Naruto yang bergeser sewaktu Naruto menulis. Cukup lama, Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang tampak pucat dan kusam hingga Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, kedua mata safirnya bertemu dengan mata onyx Sasuke. Dan yang Sasuke lihat hanyalah bayangan wajahnya, ia belum bisa membaca apapun dari tatapan Naruto. Seberapa banyak lukanya, seberapa banyak bebannya.

Sasuke mengambil buku catatan itu, membaca tulisan Naruto yang terlihat cukup parah. _"Kemarin sore aku jatuh, tanganku terbentur meja dan sekarang bengkak."_

"Hanya ini? Naruto.. Shikamaru bilang padaku kalau dia pernah melihatmu dipukul ayahmu dengan tongkat baseball, apa itu benar? Dan yang membuatku marah padanya adalah dia tiak melakukan apapun sementara dia tau kau dianiaya." Wajah Naruto menampakkan ekspresi keterkejutan. Shikamaru mengetahuinya?

*

 _"Ibu meninggal saat melahirkanku, karena itulah ayah tidak menyukaiku. Ayah sering marah jika aku berbuat salah dan dia tidak akan segan untuk menghukumku, aku takut kepadanya. Aku sering dipukul, ayah sering membentak dan memakiku, aku takut jika ibu memang benar-benar membenciku seperti ayah, dan aku tidak tau kenapa suaraku hilang.. Kemarin sore, aku ketahuan menyembunyikan makanan yang Sasuke berikan. Aku barusaja pulang dari bekerja saat itu.. ayah marah kemudian mendorongku, aku jatuh dan tanganku terbentur pinggiran meja.. munkin sedikit retak._

 _Sasuke.. aku mohon jangan katakan ini pada siapapun.. aku tidak ingin ayah marah kepadaku. Aku mohon.."_ Sasuke hanya diam setelah membaca tulisan itu, ia kemudian menatap wajah Naruto yang sekarang terlihat sedih dan menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Melihat itu Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya, dadanya terasa sesak sampai-sampai air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Ia tau Naruto hanya menceritakan sedikit dari semuanya. Tapi Sasuke mendapat semua gambarannya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat, mengusap kepala Naruto kemudian turun ke pipi bergaris itu. Naruto masih tidak menatapnya, kemudian Sasuke menarik tengkuk Naruto, memaksa kepala pirang itu agar bersandar di dadanya. Sasuke memeluknya.

Hangat dan nyaman, itulah yang Naruto rasakan. Sangat nyaman sampai-sampai ia menangis. Dapat Naruto rasakan detakan jantung Sasuke yang sedikit cepat, dapat ia rasakan juga tubuh Sasuke bergetar. Beberapa tetes air menetesi rambutnya, dan Naruto baru menyadari, Sasuke menangis.

"Aku akan menolongmu.. aku janji." Naruto mengangguk pelan, tangan kirinya mengusap punggung Sasuke sebelum pelukan di lepas. Sasuke mengumpat pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat dengan sapu tangan Sasuke yang tertinggal dirumah, ah.. ia akan mengembalikannya besok.

"A-..riga.. -tto"

"Oi sialan." Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh kesumber suara, Kiba berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Kau dipanggil Kakashi-sensei, dia menunggumu diruang bimbingan konseling." Lanjut Kiba dengan nada datar.

Sasuke berdiri, bersiap menanggung hukuman. "Kembalilah kekelas, jangan khawatir." Diliriknya Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya, kemudian Sasuke berjalan melewati Kiba yang masih terlihat sangat kesal padanya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk kepada Shikamaru, aku akan memukul kepalamu dengan balok kayu." Desisnya pelan, Sasuke dapat mendengarnya.

*

Murid-murid menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik, saling menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan melebih-lebihkan hal yang bahkan tidaklah benar. Dalam sekejap satu sekolah tau, murid pindahan dari Amerika memukul ketua kelasnya dengan buku matematika setebal 3cm sampai mimisan dan pingsan.

Sasuke sampai didepan ruang BK, diketuknya pintu kayu itu.

"Masuk!" Pintu dibuka, Kakashi-sensei terlihat barusaja menutup sambungan telepon. Sasuke kemudian masuk, menutup pintu kemudian berdiri dihadapan Kakashi-sensei menunggu dipersilahkan duduk. "Kau bisa duduk. Asuma-sensei sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Kau bisa tunggu disini sampai kakakmu datang. Aku akan memanggil Iruka-sensei dulu." Ujarnya.

"S-sensei menelpon kakakku?! Tapi dia sedang tugas di Amegakure!" Sasuke sedikit syok saat kakakknya ikut dilibatkan. Kakashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya,

"Ya, kakakmu mengatakan hal yang sama tadi, tapi dia bersedia datang. Kau tunggu saja. Dan sedikit informasi untukmu, Shikamaru harus dibawa kerumah sakit. Karena itulah kau juga harus mendoakannya semoga dia baik-baik saja. " Kemudian Kakashi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke kembali mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia kemudian duduk dan menunggu kakaknya datang. Ah, Itachi pasti sangat marah padanya. Tapi, perjalanan dari Ame sampai Konoha juga memakan waktu cukup lama, sekitar tiga jam dengan mobil, itupun jika tidak macet. "Kuso."

Tidak lama setelah itu, ponselnya bergetar. Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, kemudian ia tatap layar ponselnya yang aktif.

 ** _Baka Itachi is Calling.._** Sasuke menggeser tombol answer, kemudian mendekatkan ponselnya itu ketelinganya. "Apa?"

 **"Aku sangat rindu padamu otouto.. dan akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lebih cepat, hahahaha.."** Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, ia tidak menjawab apapun setelah itu.

 **"Haah.. beruntung senseimu itu menelponku dan bukan menelpon ayah, jika iya maka kau akan dikirim ke Amerika lagi, Sas. Lagi pula apa yang membuatmu bertingkah bodoh seperti itu.. kenapa kau memukulnya dengan buku? Kau bisa menggunakan tangan atau kakimu, bahkan kepalamu."** Sasuke masih diam, tapi kalimat terakhir kakaknya mengingatkannya pada sesuatu, seperti pernah mendengarnya.

"Lalu?"

Itachi diam beberapa saat, dapat Sasuke dengar sedikit keramaian diseberang sana. Sepertinya Itachi sudah dalam perjalanan. **"Lalu, aku akan menyekolahkanmu di SMA khusus perempuan. "**

Sasuke makin jengah dengan candaan kakaknya. Ia memutus sambungan telepon begitu saja lalu kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana. Sasuke sendiri tidaklah begitu yakin kakaknya akan marah padanya, mungkin hanya menceramahinya selama berjam-jam dan mengungkit masalah itu selama beberapa hari sampai ia benar-benar bosan.

*

Dan Sasuke merasa sangat bosan sekarang. Diliriknya jam dinding bundar yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Detik berikutnya, pintu dibuka. Iruka-sensei masuk bersama dengan kakaknya. Itachi tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke. Itachi datang lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, otouto.." Itachi menepuk bahunya dua kali, sementara Sasuke sendiri hanya bergumam kecil.

"Silahkan duduk, Itachi-san.." Iruka duduk berseberangan dengan Sasuke dan Itachi. Laki-laki dengan luka horizontal di hidungnya itu juga tampak tersenyum hangat. "Sebelumnya maaf telah membuat Itachi-san datang jauh-jauh dari Amegakure.."

"A.. tidak masalah, lagipula ini juga demi kebaikan Sasuke." Dapat Itachi rasakan Sasuke yang meliriknya bosan, tapi ia mengabaikannya dan tetap tersenyum kecil pada Iruka.

"Baik, terimakasih banyak.. jadi seperti yang sudah Kakashi-san jelaskan, Sasuke melanggar salah satu peraturan sekolah, yaitu melakukan tindak kekerasan. Karena hal itu, Sasuke-kun harus menerima sanksi berupa skorsing selama satu minggu.." Iruka menjelaskan, dapat Sasuke dengar Itachi berbicara panjang lebar, tapi Sasuke hanya menunduk dan tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

 _"Kuso."_ Sasuke mendengus pelan mengabaikan Iruka-sensei dan kakaknya yang entah membicarakan apa. Ia baru masuk ke SMA Konoha ini selama dua hari dan ia harus mendapat hukuman skorsing selama satu minggu. Jika ayahnya tau, mungkin ia akan dikutuk.

Sekilas, Sasuke teringat dengan tangan kanan Naruto yang terluka, ia bahkan belum sempat melihat seberapa parah luka di tangannya itu, hanya jari-jari tangannya saja yang terlihat kaku. Ia harus membawanya ke rumah sakit sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Kau mengerti, Sasuke?"

"Soal apa?"

*

"Haaa.. bagaimana bisa kau tidak mendengarkanku dan senseimu itu.. Sebelum pulang, kita harus menjenguk temanmu itu dulu.. kau juga harus minta maaf kepadanya atas perilakumu, Sasuke. Apa kau juga perlu aku awasi selama masa skorsing?" Itachi menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah kaki Sasuke yang sedikit lebih cepat darinya. Saat ini mereka sedang menuju ke kelas Sasuke.

"Itachi, aku akan mengajak temanku ke rumah sakit." Ucap Sasuke, ia berhenti didepan pintu depan kelasnya begitu mereka sampai. Itachi terdiam beberapa detik menatap Sasuke, teman?

"Te-man? Kau punya teman?" Tanya Itachi dengan tampang mengejek dan sedikit menahan tawa. Sasuke mengabaikannya lagi sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu. Menunggu beberapa saat sampai Kakashi membukakan pintu.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san." Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Bagaimana? Apakah sudah selesai?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya, sekali lagi maaf atas kelakuan Sasuke, Hatake-san.. Setelah ini aku akan mengajak Sasuke menjenguk Shikamaru ke rumah sakit." Jawab Itachi, Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apapun saat Kakashi menatapnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, Sasuke.. kau bisa ambil tasmu.." Ucapnya Kakashi kemudian.

"Sensei, aku akan mengajak Naruto ke rumah sakit." Ucap Sasuke. Kakak dan senseinya itu terlihat bingung.

"Naruto? Apa Naruto juga terlibat masalahmu dengan Shikamaru?" Tanya Kakashi. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, ditatapnya Kakashi dan Itachi secara bergantian. Mau tidak mau Sasuke menjelaskan semua dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan.

"Aku mengerti, kau bisa mengajak Naruto." Sasuke mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam kelas. Semua menatapnya dalam diam termasuk Kiba yang masih terlihat sangat kesal dan juga Naruto yang terlihat khawatir.

Buku-buku dan alat tulisnya ia masukkan kedalam tas. Setelah selesai, "Kau ikut aku Naruto."

Siswa-siswi yang lain menoleh kearahnya, terlihat heran dan mulai mengasumsikan hal-hal bodoh yang lainnya. Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto, membantunya mengemasi buku.

"Apa Naruto terlibat?"

"Entahlah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku sama sekali tidak paham."

"Tanganmu harus diobati." Lirihnya, berharap tidak ada yang dengar kecuali Naruto. "Jangan khawatir, okey?" Naruto menatap mata kelam itu, ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke yang benar-benar seperti malaikat untuknya. Kemudian Naruto mengangguk setuju. Sasuke benar-benar malaikatnya.

 _["Aku ingin menolongnya."]_


End file.
